


【巍澜】把赵云澜日的喵喵叫

by BYWHITE



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜 - Freeform, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BYWHITE/pseuds/BYWHITE
Summary: 内含舔x，学步车，不好吃！





	【巍澜】把赵云澜日的喵喵叫

赵云澜可能真的是带着纯洁的目的把沈巍拐上床的。

只是不知道为什么玩着玩着就玩成了现在这幅模样——这人居然禽兽到对着一只奶猫可耻的硬了。

他在性事上一向都是随心所欲的，感觉来就来了，当着猫的面，他有些急躁的解开几颗睡衣扣子，露出了大片白嫩的胸膛，又将裤子半褪挂在脚踝，一手抚上自己胸前的小红豆，手指在上面打转抠弄，平坦胸口上那小的凸起受到刺激不一会儿便颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来。

他另一手探到下身，在半勃的紫粗性器上胡乱的撸了两把，手上便沾染上些许从顶端小孔中溢出的透明淫液。

赵云澜喘着粗气仰躺着朝猫化的沈巍大敞开双腿，就着手上的液体往自己后面的穴口送。

“唔...”底下小嘴因为沈巍的常年光顾，很容易的便吃进去两根手指。赵云澜寻找按压着自己的肠肉，紧咬着自己饱满的唇，从喉咙里挤出一声呜咽。

他声音带着情欲，哑着嗓子低低的喊：“小巍......”

万年前的小鬼王看着在自己面前毫无顾忌自渎的昆仑君彻底惊呆了。他心里圣洁不可侵犯的昆仑正与亦步亦趋跟在他身后却对他藏着龌龊之心的自己梦中的样子相重叠，借着奶猫的低视角，赵云澜隐于臀缝、正贪吃的含着手指的粉嫩小洞被他看的一清二楚。

“喵......”沈巍舔舔嘴巴，不知所措又像着魔似的盯着随着手指的动作往外溢出肠液的亮晶晶的肉穴。

赵云澜喘了口气，手指已经添加到第三根却仍然不得要领，他从前自诩是龙城纯1，后来遇到沈巍，肉穴得到了对方里里外外全方位无死角的开发，龙城纯1的称号光辉陨落之后就一直由着沈巍服务，怎么也轮不到他自己。今天他的第一次尝试，自给自足却找不到自己内里的点，他有些气馁的将速度放缓了些，后面的小洞因为自己刚开始胡乱的抽插，兴致被挑起又一直得不到缓解，酥麻的像蚂蚁啃过一般，就更加空虚了些。

赵云澜终于怄气的抽出了自己的手指，捞过一旁的沈巍放在胸膛上，对着他孩子气的抱怨嘟囔：“小巍......想你，想要...呃...”

奶猫迟疑的将毛绒绒的脑袋凑上去，小心翼翼舔上白嫩胸膛上的那一点。

赵云澜一个激灵，硬生生被逼红了眼角，脑子里那根被称之为理智的弦“啪”的一声彻底断了。他低头看向埋在自己胸口的猫，抬手揉揉他头顶软乎乎的绒毛，胸口不由自主的向上挺，主动把自己凸起的小果实向奶猫的方向送去。

这反应好像给了沈巍极大的鼓励，沈巍像奶猫吸奶似的凑在胸口舔弄起来，不时用小奶牙轻轻咬住乳珠拉扯。

赵云澜后穴因为空虚得不到满足而溢出的肠液顺着大腿根流下，打湿了一大片床单，他昂着脑袋大张着嘴重重呼出口气：“小巍...别......”

于是沈巍就真的停下了。他软乎乎的肉垫不小心踩过赵云澜刚被他舔弄到红肿还泛着水光的乳珠，从他胸口处翻了下来——因为奶猫太小，走路也不太稳，他落地的时候还打了个滚。

他在皱巴巴的床单上深一脚浅一脚的绕到赵云澜大敞开的腿间。

“斩魂使大人，你现在这样子，怎么满足我啊”赵云澜缓了缓，像是要挽回刚才丢失的面子，他用两手分开自己的臀瓣，又撑开自己身下的那张小嘴，将自己柔软艳红的内里完完全全的展露给对方看。

他脸皮厚的像墙，嘴里闲不住，也不管现在的鬼王是否知道斩魂使是谁，只是笑嘻嘻的问。

沈巍能看到里面饥渴收缩着的嫩肉，以及已经被溢出的肠液打湿的耻毛。

赵云澜看不出奶猫巍巍脸上的表情，但如果他还是人的样子，此时面上一定是红了一片了。

但下一刻赵云澜就嘚瑟不出来了——沈巍舔上了他后面流着淫水的小洞。

就算是平常的沈巍也是很少做这种事情的，因为赵云澜不让。

赵云澜也不是不喜欢，但总归还是能在城墙厚的脸皮下找到些平时被藏起来的、仅存的一点羞耻心的。

而龙城纯1此时居然被一只奶猫舔了穴。赵云澜大脑有那么几秒的空白，随即就被后面痒痒麻麻的快感淹没，他不知所措的合拢了双腿，却只夹住了埋首工作的那只奶猫的脑袋。骚话也说不出来。

“哈......小巍...停...停一下......”

沈巍不为所动。

赵云澜又顿了了一下，急的脑袋短路，居然试图用自己狗屁不通的猫语跟沈巍交流：“喵喵喵......喵！！！——”

小小软软的舌尖破开穴口的软肉向里钻去，猫儿软舌上的倒刺带着些许黏性，细细的舔上内壁的软肉。

穴里传来一阵阵令人瘙痒的快感。

赵云澜能感觉到自己内里饥渴的软肉争先恐后的包裹住了沈巍的舌头。

他一定是疯了，他绝望的抬手挡住了带着水汽、有些泛红的眼。

毛绒绒的猫脑袋埋在腿间，绒毛一点点被穴口的水打湿，就轻飘飘刺在赵云澜的腿根。

赵云澜真的后悔自己刚刚的挑衅了。

沈巍即便猫化也是白切黑！

猫的舌尖再往里钻，却仍然是小的，甚至堵不上已经泛滥成灾的穴口。

肉穴不受控制的一张一合，像嘴一样吸吮裹紧了沈巍的舌。

被猫舔穴的体验相信不是人人都有的，至少赵云澜是第一次。带着别样的刺激，附加着像禁忌之恋一样带来的快感。

但后穴因为一直被沈巍的性器照顾的很好，这种程度仅仅只是隔靴搔痒，想要高潮释放的赵云澜愈发开始想念沈巍那根大宝贝，他现在只想被沈巍压在床上狠狠贯穿。

于是他无助的声音里急的甚至染上了哭腔，带着浓浓的撒娇意味：“小巍，进来......”

下一秒，他惊讶的看到了跪在他腿间、还带着猫耳猫尾的人形沈巍。

沈巍果然羞红了脸：“云澜......”

紧接着，沈巍眨着一双纯洁无辜的眼睛，将赵云澜的双腿折在胸前，露出底下的嫩红湿滑的小嘴，用自己粗长硬挺的性器，完完全全的堵上了那肉穴。

粗大的性器将穴口撑的没有一丝褶皱，细致的碾压过每一个点，然后快速熟练的找到内里软肉敏感的凸起，大开大合的操干了起来。

这是什么兽耳情趣啊......在高潮到达的前一秒，赵云澜满脑子迷迷糊糊的想。


End file.
